


The journey with no end

by DearDiary



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fortune Telling, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearDiary/pseuds/DearDiary
Summary: The Fortune Lady watches her palm intently, gently caressing the lines on her skin.“You are so far away from home, love. So far from where you come from. You shouldn’t be here, you shouldn’t. You are not of this Earth. You are in love, and that love is not unrequited. He looks so much like him. A dead ringer to him! And your love lies not with this man. Not in this place.”
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The journey with no end

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, Doctor Who (BBC) doesn't belong to me. I just really like to play with the plot and the characters and the Universes...

It is a relatively normal day. Well, as normal as it is possible for the two people who are still getting used to the new normal of the parallel world they have found themselves in. And what do normal people do on their day off in a city as big as London? 

They go shopping. 

There are a lot of things they actually have to buy. And a lot more things they need to learn about before buying. Mostly, it’s for his sake. He’s the one who has to understand and live up to the concept of doing _domestics_. 

But she needs something too, since she hasn’t made it her home in the past years in hope to get back to where she belongs. Belonged. Everything seems much more complicated now. 

Because running away after all is said (no) and done is easy. It’s the things you have to do and say and sort after that are complicated. 

So here they are, Rose Tyler and John Smith, in the crowds of the shopping mall on Saturday. Not the wisest of their decisions, but you can’t have other time off if you have a 5/2 job. 

So much for a _fantastic_ life... 

Suddenly they spot a figure in the throng. It is a figure that is hard not to notice: all bright colours, loud words and beautiful promises in exchange for a couple of crispy banknotes. The Fortune-teller is tall, lean and somewhat angular; the dark green floor length skirt she is wearing clashes in contrast with the red long-sleeved top. There are golden hoops in her ears, and her eyes are brown and shine feverishly at anyone who takes time to listen to her. 

Rose cannot tell where the woman comes from, her skin is the colour of coffee with cream and her hair actually resembles Rose’s natural hair colour she now dyes blonde. 

The Fortune Lady stops at once and her eyes fall on two people who seem terribly out of place. 

Precisely, on the woman who is not supposed to be here. 

“Come, love, let me see your hand”, she says, opening her arms to Rose. 

John tenses immediately. 

“Rose, let’s go. Don’t listen to her.” 

Rose opens her mouth to say that she is, indeed, going to ignore the woman, when the latter interrupts her train of thought urgently. 

“Let her come, let her come, you are not important. Give us a few moments alone.” 

The blonde is bemused. John is bewildered. The moment he contains himself Rose is already ten feet away with the Soothsayer. 

“Open your palm, love”, the Teller asks of the befuddled Rose. “The left one, the left one”, she repeats as if she is in a hurry. 

Rose is terribly confused and at a loss of any logical thoughts, so she automatically opens her left palm. 

The Fortune Lady watches her palm intently, gently caressing the lines on her skin. 

“You are so far away from home, love. So far from where you come from. You shouldn’t be here, you shouldn’t. You are not of this Earth. You are in love, and that love is not unrequited. He looks so much like him. A dead ringer to him! And your love lies not with this man. Not in this place.” 

Rose’s mind is clouded with terror. How could this imposter of a Fortune-teller know the truth about the other Earth? 

The Fortune Lady continues her ramblings: 

“Oh, how lost you are! But be afraid no more. The time will come, and you will find your way home. Your real home, love, where there are no zeppelins and no copies and where you truly belong. Prepare yourself, child, for your journey hasn’t reached its end yet.” 

The blonde woman isn’t sure how to react to the word “child”. How much older could this strange woman be? 

“Do not fret, love, for I am telling the truth. You do not love this man as you love the one at home. Oh, you will try your best, but it will not be the same. You know it is not the same.” 

Rose wants to run away, she wants to hide, she just wants to escape everything that happened and continues to happen to her in this Godforsaken Universe. 

The Fortune Lady smiles indulgently. 

“Be not afraid, for you will find your way back. Just wait, love, just wait.” 

And just like that – in a moment – the Soothsayer is gone. She didn’t ask for money. She patted Rose’s hand and disappeared into the Saturday crowd. 

The Doctor is near her in two strides. He is worried sick, and Rose guesses that the look on her face is of worry and shock too. 

“Rose, are you alright? Did she do anything to hurt you? What did she say?” 

Rose waits. Rose takes a deep breath and prays to whoever is above them in the sky to forgive her for the lie she’s about to tell. 

“She told me I wasn’t supposed to be here. She’s sure I’m not from around. She’s just probably scared of what she can’t understand.” 

The lie falls of her lips easily. Well, maybe it’s not a lie – she did say the truth, even if a small part of it. 

She prays she will be forgiven. She prays to quench the small flicker of hope that burst into life after the Teller’s words. 

_She prays it will all come true._

**Author's Note:**

> I just cannot, cannot come to terms with the idea of Rose and the Doctor being separated permanently. I understand that the showrunners had to tear them apart again at the end of the fourth series because the show couldn't continue otherwise, but if the Doctor and Rose's relationships were to be put in the book where no one has to think about ratings and actors' age and etc., I'm sure they would be together. And forever.  
> I am terribly sorry for any mistakes I've made as English is not my native tongue.


End file.
